Total Drama Kombat
by kyrogue23
Summary: The combination of mortal kombat with the teens from Total Drama with special guest in it. It will follow the story of MK 2011 with added features to the story and a new ending some people may like.
1. Chapter 1 : Johnny Cage  Justin

Chapter 1: Johnny cage

We now open to the aftermath of mortal kombat Armageddon. The scene now opens with a four-eyed condor looking up and eating some food until we see our first dead body.

Kung Lao (Geoff) now lay dead with giant skeleton hand wrap around his body by Shinnok clone. Next was the dead corpse of Scorpion (Duncan) with his kunai standing point down and a rope from the end to his arm. Baraka (Scott) body was laying on the back of a wall with the top part of his body in half (straight down the middle from head to stomach) and in the background you can see Sub-Zero (Harold) body with Baraka missing arm in his back. Then came the scene of broken sunglasses with the head of Johnny cage (Justin) lying without his body nowhere to be seen. A condor is now feast itself on the upper half of Sonya blade body when another condor can and try to get some of it, too. Kurtis Stryker (Jude) body was in the background of this is now dead. As the picture move we can see Reptile (Ezekiel) body, next to his body was Noob Saibot (Alejandro) body with a samurai sword sticking him in the chest, and also the body of Jax (DJ) standing on top of a pole. When going up the stair we come to see Bo Rai Cho (Owen) next to him was Cyrax (Broseph) above the two was Sheeva (Eva) with Nightwolf (Noah) arrow in her both of them lie dead. The next level shows Sektor (Ripper) next a flame and Kabal (Jonsey) with his mask off died and holding his hook swords. Walk further we see Kenshi (Reef) on the right side of the steps and in the very middle of the step is Mileena (Heather). Above her is Quan Chi (A. Baumer) laying face to the side on the steps. Keep going up and see the bodies of Zombie Liu Kang (Trent) and Shang Tsung (Chris) who almost made it. At the top there are noises of a fight happening. Raiden body is throw to the ground and he struggle to get up.

Shao Kahn walks towards him and says "Where are the elder gods' Raiden?" Laughs and walk towards him more. He then put up Raiden saying "Their pathetic mortal kombat shackles me no more no longer" He then punch raiden, with one fist, left to right four time and then throws him.

As raiden flies in slow motion his amulet falls off and break. Falling face and then tries to get up, but shao kahn walk toward his body with his hammer in hand stating "They masquerade as dragons, but are merely toothless worms" as raiden turns his body around shao kahn put his foot on his body. And said "My venom spreads it is the end of all things Armageddon" when the said that both him and his hammer glow orange and Raiden yells "STOP." "It is done" stated shao kahn who pick up Raiden again and said "your time has passed" and with that he throw Raiden again in front of his broken amulet. Raiden started to get up with shao Kahn saying in the back ground "Ages wasted in foolish resistance" Raiden then saw his amulet and started to pick it up the pieces. Shao Kahn continues "Now is the dawn of my rule." Raiden begin chanting a spell, while shao Kahn (still glowing orange) starts to laugh at him and said to him "yes pray to the world Raiden" as he kept chanting the broken pieces start to glow blue and shao kahn final words to him "as your world ends" and he left up his hammer about to smash raiden head and before he did that raiden eyes then returned blue with him saying his final words "HE MUST WIN"

When that happens, we go into the past with images of taven vs. Raiden. Next was raiden confronting shao kahn, shang tsung, quan chi, and onaga. Then came him resurrecting zombie liu kang, also when he teamed up with quan chi and shang tsung to stop onaga, and the scene of him fighting the two before onaga came. Then came when he was holding a dead liu kang and telling it to the defenders of earthrealm of his death, next was when jax was getting his new arms and subzero giving his loyalty to raiden. The next images show liu kang beating shao kahn, the invasion of earthrealm, death of Johnny cage by Movado, raiden and nightwolf found the hole where Sindel resurrected from, liu kang punching a hole in shao kahn, kung lao interfering to fight Baraka and Johnny cage against reptile. When all of them ended we come back to the old raiden in his blue and white outfit. (Believe me I had to put it all in to detail to build it up)

Raiden then put his hand on his head causes all of the images that came to him that fast and liu kang (trent) walk up to him and said "lord raiden, what is wrong?" "Strange visions" was raiden replied and he then heard a chime noise and look at his amulet and it had cracked a little in the middle. "Your amulet" liu kang said worry and raiden told him not worry "It is nothing liu kang, the tournament begins" the sounds of drums are heard when servants in white pants and yellow robe shirts on. When look at the kontestant and see Johnny cage (Justin) and Sonya (Bridgette) standing side by side. Sub-zero (Alejandro), Cyrax (Broseph, Human form), and Sektor (Ripper, Human form) looking on at it. Next is Nightwolf (Noah) standing by himself reading a book (Hey it is a crossover story so expect things from total drama in it as well), next up we see Quan chi (A. Baumer) with blonde hair, but look dead with all his body pure white like with black lines around his eyes going up to his hair. Next to him was Scorpion (Duncan) with a green Mohawk showing at his top of his head mask and mask intact. Lastly we see two beauties Kitana (Gwen) and Jade (Leshawna) on the left of an old Shang Tsung (Chris McLean). And to his right is Baraka (Scott) looking blood thirsty. Shang tsung than wave his hands down telling his servants to sit down and said (in the same voice as chris McLean) "Kombatants, I am Shang tsung. In the coming days each of you will fight. Some of you are here for your own will, other was brought here by chance." Looking towards the way of Johnny cage

"Hey beautiful Johnny cage" Johnny said while smiling and looking good

"Good for you" was Sonya reply in a I don't care tone.

Cage then said "what massive strike, citizen cage, ninja mime none of those ring a bell" she wasn't caring until she saw "Kano" Kano (Tyler) started walking out cool and almost trip a little.

Johnny cage not knowing what she was talking about said "kano wasn't in that one." "Participate in the most important mortal kombat in history." Said shang tsung "the tenth after nine outworld victories, will determines earthrealms fate. If you defeat all of you opponents, you will face one final challenge: ME" smiling after saying that line.

Johnny cage then laugh a little and said "That old geezer the final challenge. They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts right." he was looking a Sonya saying that. Then he heard a cough and look at his side and saw shang tsung right there and said "What, How did you-" "Appearance can be deceiving" said shang tsung who cut him off. He then said while flying away "The first combatant will be Mr. Cage" and Johnny look at Bridgette and said "ha that right, that right who it gonna be?" shang tsung quickly answer "Reptile (Ezekiel)" everybody looked at the roof and saw a raptor like creature come out of it camouflage and landed in front on Johnny. "Nice stunt who your agent" said Justin and shang stung shouted "Begin" Johnny the shouted "all right! It's Showtime"

They begin to fight with Justin winning one fight and Ezekiel with another, but justin wins the whole match.

"He got caged" said justin looking down at ezekial he went on to saying with trent and raiden looking at him "that it! Ha haa! Oh yeah! I'm so pretty" and then he walked up to four people and said:

"And I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out" to the four men when he got to Bridgette he said

"And I'm taking you out… for dinner" smile at her when he said it

She gave out a ugh! to him.

"Now for your second challenge, Mr. Cage. Baraka!" Baraka let out a ragh and just to the arena. Justin then said "Mmm, ok… nice make, but is it reeeallly necessary?" with that done Scott pulled out his blades from his arms and Justin said "whoa!" and Scott said in a evil voice "They will taste your flesh" and the fight began. It was hard and tiring, but the victor was justin and he said "I love those blades. My producer has got to meet you! We're doing 'Tommy ScissorFists,' and-" and Chris interrupted by saying "Congratulation, Mr. Cage. Now. Finish him!" "Finish him? Yeah, right!" Justin responded and chris said angrily "Kill him!"

Justin then looks around first at Broseph and Alejandro then at Baumer and Duncan and stated "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, wait a sec! I'm not gonna kill anyone" trent looked at raiden shock by what justin has said and chris said "Very well. The tournament will resume at dawn!" and with that he, Kitana, and jade left. "What, that it? Really?" said Justin and everyone begin to leave and he also said "Now where that hottie go?" raiden and trent walk up to him and raiden said "You fought well" "Thanks nice hat" reply justin with trent stating "You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He the protector of earthrealm, the god of thunder, the-" justin cut him off and said "Look, I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are into, but count me out" when he try to walk away trent stop him and continue "This tournament is more than a chance at personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of earthrealm." Looking confuse he said "What are you talking about" "Your last opponent was Tarkatan. He was born with those blades" said raiden and justin stated "Yeah. Those things are real" then go over to where Scott was being pick up y two masked guard and raiden explain further "He represent Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor shao kahn would have been one step closer to physically absorbing out world into his" justin was shaking his head not really agreeing at first and said "outworld, yeah right, right…" raiden continue on "the elder gods created the mortal kombat to give earthrealm a chance to defend itself, but if we lose this time, shao kahn will conquer all" acting all funny justin said "Dun Dun Dunn! Look guys. I'm an actor. I save the world from cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military or the Mounties. Me? I got a date with a blonde. Ciao!" as he walk away trent told raiden "What do you see in him?" "He is a hero, trent, though he may not know it yet" he nodded in agreement with his master.

Bridgette is all alone at the pit at night talking to one of her comrades and Justin had spotted her. "Triangulating your signal for evac but … there is no island" said Bridgette comrade and she said "I'm standing on it. Just lock on to my wrist comm." He then reply "understood. What you current status?" she then told him "They have Jax (DJ). And if I don't fight in this crazy tournament they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to-" is all she said when justin came in and spoke "Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress" she look at him angry and said "you again. Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm in no mood to be hit on by some movie star." "Come on a girl like you shouldn't be wandering around in this freakshow alone" said justin. She then walk past him not caring and justin grab her arm and said "Look baby, I can't let you run loose on this island without an escort" she then punch him in the guts and uppercut him. She then said "I don't need an "escort" and I'm sure as hell not your "baby"." They begun to fight each other and justin won the long fight when he threw a shadow ball at her.

When he won he said "Ha haaa! Not bad for a…" pause and look down at her and said "girl. Look sorry about that."

He offer Bridgette a hand, but she slap it away and told him "I don't need your help." Justin back away saying "Fine. Have it your way. I'll just leave you to your... problems." What he didn't know was Tyler walking behind him and said "good idea" and threw justin off the pit to die. Tyler then look at Bridgette, with his robot eye glowing red, and said "now that he soften you up. It my turn" "not man enough for a fair fight" said bridge who was still injure. He then said "I don't do "Fair"." He then attacked the injure Bridgette and continue to say "no need to get up now love. So tell me … how are things at command?" Unknown to tyler, Justin is alive and still holding on to the edge and started to climb up. "Bastard" said Bridgette and tyler said back to her "Gullible Bitch. Just had to point you in the right direction. Couldn't have done it without ya." "S.F. is on the way. You won't get far." She looked up Tyler and he stated the obvious "Oh I got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here." He chuckle and when he was done with that the rawest man jump back up from the pit and said "step away from the lady." Tyler gave him a glare that he was really angry and justin started to tell him "Fans think my moves are all wire works and special effects. Truth is… I am the Special effect" and begin him brawl with tyler now. This fight was hard and brutal with Tyler's knives, but Justin gave him two nutcracker punches and a enhance nutcracker punch to end the fight.

He then said the lame statement "Throw that on your… barby… shrimp" he walk over to help Bridgette up. She said "thanks" and he reply back "No problem. Who is that guy anyway?" when he put his hand out he thought it was going to get rejected again, but she grab his hand and told him "His name is tyler. He was our informant in our black dragon investigation. Big time arms-dealers. Turns out he was their leader and gave us the runaround. Lots of our guys got killed because of him." "So that not a costume? Your actual military?" he said and she told him "Special Forces" he was surprise and said "Get out! So you know about this "Threat of the world" stuff, right? Raiden call in the calvery." She was confuse and said "raiden? No idea who you're talking about" she walk past him to see that tyler body is gone and he ran away. "Damn" Bridgette said and justin said "He can't be far." She trun to him and shook his hand while saying "He has to wait. I appreciate you help, Mr. Cage…" he then shook her hand and said "Justin." "…but right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is lock up on this island somewhere. I have to find him." With that she walked away to find DJ.

**If reviewers are going to say that I am lazy for not putting up the fight then that would be too much work. instead I will give links to YouTube about the fights that hand happen. Here are both link for this chapter:**

**.com/watch?v=dfsc65KmiFY**

**.com/watch?v=knQNez3Jj04&feature=related**


	2. Chapter 2: Sonya Blade Bridgette

**I forgot to put these in the beginning of the chapter that I do not own total drama island or mortal kombat. They all belong to their rightful owners teletoon and ed boon.**

Chapter 2: Sonya Blade/Bridgette

After leaving Justin on his own, Bridgette went underground to a dungeon type area (Goro's lair) she started to look around for her commander DJ. She then start saying in a whisper tone "DJ, DJ are you in here?" she then continue walking into the lair looking for DJ, until she saw him at a cell door looking beaten up and said "oh my god." Walk towards the cell "what have they done to you." DJ responds in a weak tone saying "Run, girl, run." Not knowing that Chris McLean and two mask guards are walking out of nowhere behind her. "Bridgette, you do not disappoint! I've been expecting you." She turn around when he was saying this and spoke out "Let him go! We're not part of your tournament." "On the contrary. You are very much a kontestant." He replies to her and then told her "you will face the Latin heat alllllllllllllllllllejandro whose code name is kinda ironic Sub-zero, of the Lin kuei clan of assassins." (Like I said I will be mixing it up with some of their personalities it)Then out of nowhere ice begins to form a person and then it shatters showing Sub-zero (Alejandro) getting in his fighting pose. She then walks over to him and he said to her "Now you will feel death's cold embrace, mija." They started to fight each other he was going easy because she was a girl but he lost to her. She then said "Done, we're leaving."

Suddenly lightning came out of nowhere teleporting raiden there to where they are at. She told off Chris by saying "Stand in my way and I will kick your-" chris cut her off by saying "A challenge" with raiden in the middle he had a vision of Trent doing a flying dragon kick on chris face and stepped between them facing Bridgette telling her "No you will not be the one who fights Chris McLean." She then said "You want some too? Fine by me." Know that she is soon to be an ally raiden had to seem like he was putting up a fight and then he had let her won the fight after the fight she said "Enough of this" she walks towards raiden, who is on the ground, lift him up a little and was about to punch him. "Shield your eyes." Raiden said to her and she was like "What?" he then said "Shield your eyes" It again, but his eye start to glow and he did a flash of light that blinded everyone expect for Bridgette. She then walked over to DJ cell and broke the bars with her energy ring, grabbed him, and left the lair. Chris guards follow after them and he spoke to raiden "You aided their escape." "You allow them to escape." Raiden said knowing how the evil sorcerer acts. "They will not get far."

Bridgette and DJ are not out of the lair and looks to be at an area that is by a pond (Chris McLean Garden). While carrying him (the way you help a person with their arm around your neck and helping them walk) she said "Come on DJ! move it! That an order!" DJ jokingly said "Oh…so you're in charge now?" she then talk to her wrist watch "Special forces command, this is Bridgette Blade. Where the hell is that evac?" she then sat DJ down and heard a reply "…blade they are en route… coming to your…" "Affirmative! Almost home, soldier." She told her commander. "By order on Chris McLean, no one leaves the island." Said Gwen who came out of nowhere with leshawna behind her. Bridgette was angry and got up to them saying "I don't have time for this" she got into her fighting pose going against the two of them and she said "Outta my way." Leshawna came up first to fight in the tag match and said "Alright surfer girl show me what you can do" Bridgette looking puzzle said "How do you know I love to surf" "you look like it white girl" responded leshawna. It was hard going up against two people in a fight, but bridge held her ground and defeated the two. "Sure don't need any more surprises like them." She went to DJ and said "How you holding up?" and DJ said "I'm fine" "Liar. After I get you to base I am coming back. Tyler is still here somewhere." He look at her worry and told her "Your obsession with him is going to get you killed" he replied by saying "I trusted him" "Yeah, we all did" said DJ and she told him "But I was the one he used" she then heard a helicopter coming and told DJ "I think our ride is here." she got up waving at it telling it to land where she was at. Out of nowhere a big fire ball blown the helicopter out of the sky and crashed on the ground causing a shock wave that knock them both back a little. She then screamed "NO" and she heard laughter by Chris who had Tyler by her side. "Damn you." Is what she said to him and then Chris said "you have a challenger Tyler" she got into fighting pose and tyler said "Pretty boy ain't here to save ya this time." This is the Bridgette wanted to do for the longest and she was finally able to beat him with her x-ray move. "You're coming with me" She walks to pick him up but was stop by chris fire that was on the ground and said "Tyler is not your prisoner" he walks towards her with one arm behind his back. Bridgette told him "at least help DJ he needs a medic." Chris then laugh at her request and walked past with tyler, gwen, and leshawna. While they was she called chris a bastard and heard a familiar voice "Their she is" she turn around to see Justin, Raiden, and Trent walking out of the cave entrance. "Bridgette! You all right? Hey looks like you found him. S'up, Sarge" said justin who did a salute at the end of it and Bridgette said "He's a ma-" before she saw raiden walked pass her and said "hey what are you doing?" to raiden. "It's ok, he cool." Justin stated to Bridgette who looked worry when raiden hands turn blue and start to heal DJ. "DJ" screamed Bridgette but Justin pulled her back and said "seriously, he cool" DJ body was glowing blue because of raiden and after five seconds he was good as new. "That amazing" said DJ and justin said "told ya! Turns out he a god" the five then got into a circle with Bridgette saying "thank you raiden." "Gratitude is unnecessary" said raiden then who started to explain "I have foreseen events, like memories of my future. They lend me to believe that you are all connected to earthrealms fate." Trent then spoke up "What have you foreseen?" Raiden the said "In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life on earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these flashes are a guide to defeating Shao Kahn, but disrupting the flow of time will have serious consequences" Justin then said "I'm not worry I bet you can win this thing no problem" with raiden replying "unless directly challenge. I cannot participate." Justin then said "what should we do besides standing around looking pretty?" raiden spoke "for now, the tournament must run it course." And that Bridgette said "we're with you raiden" Alright everybody that the end of this chapter. Next up is everybody favorite punk specte. So please review now and also punk now "GET OVER HERE."


	3. Chapter 3: Scorpion Duncan

TDK chapter 3 scorpion

**Last chapter, raiden explain they must let the tournament run its course and they went to go see the next match up. Also I do not own mortal kombat and total drama island they belong to their respectful owners. Now let's get on with the story. And oh yeah if you get confuse of why I am writing the TDI characters name go to chapter 1 to see the cast list.**

Raiden, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, and Justin went back to the arena to see the next match up. When they got their Shang tsung was at his seat with Quan Chi (Andrew bummer) standing by his side. Raiden then look his right to see a masked guard coming to stand between Tyler and the pair of Lin kuei assassins Cyrax (Broseph) and Sektor (Ripper). Raiden then had a vision of the real identity of the masked guard. It shows Baraka (Scott) about to face Kung lao (Geoff) who had revealed himself to fight Scott. Raiden then walk over to where Geoff was at and Chris started to talk "Kombatants. The next match will begin!" out of nowhere came fire and reveal Scorpion (Duncan) looking angry as always. Justin looks at Trent about Duncan and Chris starts to say "Duncan. The punk rock specter of the netherrealm. Resurrected by the sorcerer Andrew Bummer. Who among you is worthy of this challenge?" when he finished his quote Duncan starts to look around and then said "Where is the Lin kuei Alejandro? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head for it!"

As he kept going on raiden was talking to Geoff "I know it is you Geoff. The shaolin monks chose trent to represent your order in this tournament." Geoff then told him that "I am trent equal!" "That remains to be seen" said raiden who didn't believe it and Geoff said "watch and see." He walks to walks up to face Duncan and remove his mask and put down the spear and said "I accept your challenge" "Geoff?" said trent in a shocking tone and chris gave him a mad glare. He change real quick into his battle outfit and said "Never mind the lin kuei! You now face a shaolin." He then did his trademark hat tilt and got into fighting pose and Duncan said "you will regret your impulsiveness" they then started to fight. Geoff was able to prove himself a little to raiden but then Duncan did his pull out his spear and said "GET OVER HERE" and did his X-ray on him and gave him a flaming uppercut knocking him down. He then said in a mocking tone "you are not yet a warrior."

Duncan looks at Chris and said "I have defeated a weak challenger, Chris. I demand alejandro." Raiden then got another vision showing Duncan holding Alejandro head with spine attached and then showed the head turning into Noob Saibot, Alejandro new form if Duncan kills him. Chris then said "you will demand nothing" "psst, whatever" said Duncan in a low tone and chris shout out "Nightwolf (Noah)" Noah had his arm behind his back and walk to him and said "your aggression is misplace." "What do you know of my past" said Duncan not finishing the past part Noah said "you're not the only one who people have been victimized" he then went on to say "wow nice piercings." "Thanks did them myself. Do you want one" said Duncan who grab Noah lib and Noah said in a mumble voice "not today or ever." He then walk to get his distance to start the fight and also said "But I have found new purpose in serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past." He turn around to face Duncan, whom said "you do not seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen." Noah was not a push over against Duncan and gave Duncan a hard time. At Duncan thought of getting a double flawless victory against the bookworm, but it was harder than he thought. In the end, to end the fight Duncan pull off his signature move by saying "COME HERE" and gave him a very hard uppercut. Duncan then said "The spirits have forsaken you, shaman or bookworm or whatever."

"An impressive start!" said Chris and Duncan turn to him giving him a flaming middle finger with his hand on fire and said "You waste my time, sorcerer." "Restraint Duncan" said bummer, who had him standing down, and chris said "you will face alejandro soon enough" he then got up walking away with bummer following him. Raiden then spoke to Duncan "Duncan, I understand your desire for revenge, but Noah is right. There are other way in which you may find peace." "Alejandro deserves death" said Duncan in an angry term and raiden reply by saying "Defeat alejandro if you want, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a more treacherous foe." Duncan then told him "I will have my revenge" raiden then said an offer Duncan can't refused "spare Alejandro life and I will request that the elder gods return the shirai ryu back to the realm of mortals." Duncan was shock by this and raiden left off to regroup with Trent and Geoff who was waiting for him. Duncan was not all by himself giving time to think what to do next with this offer.

He thought to himself as he walking to the next area to have is fight. "I will be able to see my friends, my family, and my princess if I do not kill that lying little Mexican bastard. My clan listen to I will get you all back by not killing that Latin bastard." He continued to walk to the next area where all the fighters are located. The doors open revealing all the fighters are there and before going al the way in Broseph and ripper were talking. "I understand there are benefits to the grandmasters plan…but his plan goes against Lin kuei principles" said Broseph who do not like the plan one bit. Ripper then said "we are lin kuei, Broseph. We will obey the grandmaster command" unbeknown to them Duncan was looking at them and he walks over to them. Not knowing he was walking to them Broseph said "it means giving up our free will…our souls. It will turn us into-" Ripper stopped him and he said "Duncan" "your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them." Said Broseph in a loud voice and Duncan told him "my clan may walk the earth once more." Out of rudeness Broseph push him back and chris and bummer was walking in with chris saying "A challenge! Duncan vs Broseph and Ripper" Broseph was already ready to fight and said "your obsession with alejandro ends here." This fight was harder than noah fight he hand to fight two skilled assassins. He held his ground in the fight. His first took out ripper by teleporting behind him and knocking him out and him then defeated Broseph by doing his X-ray on him. He was the winner and told Broseph "I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Alejandro."

Raiden then look at him at him shaking his head at him, until he hears "Will not? Or cannot?" and it can from Alejandro who walks in to the room and Duncan said "YOU!" they both walk to each other to get face to face and bummer watch him. "The shirai ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did." Said Duncan and alejandro said in a mocking tone "to hell with your clan" Duncan then was very angry and said "NO… to hell with you" he then grabs he and flames surrounded both their bodies. Duncan had taken him with him to the netherrealm. Alejandro release Duncan grip on him and look around and said "The netherrealm" "this is where I was reborn. This is where you will pay." The fight Duncan been waiting his whole life and he knew he had to go hard on Alejandro giving everything he has to give. And in the end he was able to beat his rival by doing his X-ray for a third time to finish the match knocking out Alejandro teeth and caving in his chest. Duncan then said "I have avenged my clan and family."

As he look down on Alejandro bummer can out of nowhere and said "This is your retribution? Duncan, come on. Kill him" "I… I will not kill him. He has been beaten." Said Duncan and bummer looks at him angry and said "have you forgotten?" he then bought up some smoke and Duncan said "what is this?" Andrew bummer then showed him a village burning down and then showed the towns people getting killed by an shower of arrows. Duncan the n said "No…" to all this chaos knowing it was his clan. The next image in the flashback shows a man getting beheaded by a Lin kuei ninja on a horse and a ninja stabbing a man with his sword. Alejandro was getting up from the beat down and was watching it too and was shock by the next image. The next image had shown a massacre of the shirai ryu by the Lin kuei clan. It showed the man riding a horse the leader of the massacre Alejandro. Bummer was watching Duncan expressing and said "Your clan. Your friends. And your family" Bummer then shown his wife (Courtney) and a baby boy in her hand holding him. As she sit in the scorner she was watching as many people were dying outside and then the door open showing alejandro. He starts to unsheathe his sword. Duncan was looking on with horror in his pure white eye and his wife was holding her baby tight as he and she was crying. The image then show Alejandro raising his sword and next was the scene of blood going on the walk and the scream of his wife and her red rose petals flying off her head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Duncan after seeing what happen to his princess. Then bummer turn to him with that evil grin on his face and when the images fade away alejandro said "That is not me." Duncan then removes his masked showing his true face a flaming skull.

Everybody in chris room was waiting for the return of Duncan and alejandro. Then the room lit up a little with fire showing Duncan is back and holding something. Everybody looked on to see what is the outcome the fight and Duncan shown everybody the skull of Alejandro. "Ouch" said Justin and Duncan drop the skull showing it was turning to ash as it hit the ground. Duncan then yelled out, while he was showing his fire powers around his by and he disappears back to the netherrealm. Raiden and Broseph walk up to Alejandro remains and said "despite my efforts, my vision have come to pass. An unfortunate end. He once defended earthrealm from the netherrealm armies of Shinnok and Andrew Bummer" and Broseph said while looking down on the remaining skull of Alejandro "Duncan will pay for this." "Alejandro fate is his own doing" said raiden and Broseph look at him confuse and said "His own doing?" raiden then look at Broseph and said "The lin kuei have a history of making ruinous choices." Broseph starts to walk away from him ignoring him about the Lin kuei, until raiden said "such as the cyber initiative." Broseph stop dead in his tracks when he said that and turn around to raiden saying "I am among those who speak against the grand masters plan. Surgically transform the Lin kuei into glorified robots? It kills our intuition. Our instants. Our freedom." Raiden then said something important that Broseph forgot to say "did you speak out against the lin kuei's participation in this tournament?" "We were invited by Chris McLean." Said Broseph who was feeling down and raiden told him "He pays you to kill earthrealm warriors. Betraying your own realm? I expected better, even from an assassin." Broseph then told him before leaving "my loyalty is to the grandmaster." "Victory for Chris McLean means the end of earthrealm and the lin kuei." He stops one last time to hear that and walk out the double doors. Unknown to the both of them Scott was listening to their conversation and left out.

**Wow the end of this sub-zero will bring rise to the new one, but the old on story ain't finish yet. What will happen next? What will our soul surfer do next against some hard opponents? This man is about to beats his opponent where they stand. **

**.com/watch?v=8Y3784l9H9U**


End file.
